


Matthew Gray Gubler One Shots

by maddieeeeee818



Category: Rumple Buttercup: A Story of Bananas Belonging and Being Yourself - Matthew Gray Gubler
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieeeeee818/pseuds/maddieeeeee818
Summary: just some wholesome little scenarios about this beautiful man
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The Cornfield Maze

" babe c'mon we don't want to miss the sunset!" i yell at him as we pack everything into the back of the car. it was a long drive so we decided to switch seats going and coming back. i was in the passenger seat reading my favorite book " the danger box" when matthew turned on the radio. it was a song that i vaguely remembered the lyrics to so i decided to hum along while reading. about 30 minutes later we had to stop for gas so i put my book down and sat up. i could not believe that we were on our way to one of his dream dates and i got to be a part of it. our plan was to have a picnic in an empty field and just relax and have fun. we have this plan to do all of our most wanted dates together as our 4 year anniversary weekend and we had already done one of mine, which was to sit in our backyard and watch a movie from the projector on the side of the garage. it was a beautiful night and early morning. matthew got back in the car and we were back onto the road towards his dream date. " so are you excited " i ask him. " yes i'm very glad that we decided to do this together... it's much better than a single night of celebrating 4 years together." i smiled in agreement. we still had 2 hours of driving ahead of us so i decided to take a little nap so the ride would go by faster. matthew woke me up what felt like only 10 minutes later and told me that we had arrived. we got all of the picnic stuff out of the car along with the candles and glow sticks that we had gotten from the store a couple days before. the sun had already started to go down in the sky so we quickly put the blanket down and pulled out our heart-shaped peanut butter and jelly sandwiches along with our matching water bottles and watched the sunset. " god i am just so enthralled that i have spent 4 amazingly awesome years with you" he said. he then leaned over and kissed me on the forehead. i scooted closet to him and rested my shoulder against his side. i giggled " i love you too " after we had finished our sandwiches and sat in silence just enjoying each other's presence while watching the sun set, i stood up and grabbed his hands and led him through the field. we ended up in a corn field after running after each other for 15 minutes. since i was worn out i decided to just lay down in the corn before he could find me. it got extremely quiet so i started to look around and then as fast as light matthew is tickling me from behind and it breaks out into a tickle fight. after a while of just laughing our butts off and tickling each other we decide to explore a little more. we wander through the field and suddenly he burst out into a run and i struggle to follow him. i get tired quickly and decide to stand and catch my breath. once again he surprises me from behind and picks me up and spins me around. after quieting down from our laugh attack he grabs my hand and says "i may not tell you this everyday but i want you to know that you mean so much to me and i love you so much" i blush very heavily and reply with " i love you too matthew and you honestly mean everything to me and i don't think i would be where i'm at today if i hadn't met you." he brings me in for a warm embrace because he gives the best hugs and we stand there in silence for 5 minutes, but it feels like a century in his arms. he smiles and grabs my hand as we make our way back to the car. we pick up everything we had brought and drive home. i was driving and i looked over a few minutes into being on the road and there was my little baby passed out in the passenger seat hugging one of the stuffed animals that i got him from the picnic basket. i drive home just enjoying being on the open road and feeling the wind go through my hair from the windows, and i truly feel like this was the best day of my life so far. we get home and i get everything from the trunk and set it in the house before waking matthew up, and i unpack everything onto the kitchen table of our little house just off of one of the side roads in our little town. i go back outside to wake him up and we both sleepily go upstairs into our bedroom and fall asleep in each others arms, still reminiscing over our pleasurable shared memories, waiting for whatever the next day brings us.


	2. The Pirate Fair

matthew squealed in excitement as the pirate fair comes into view. coming to this event was one of our first dates and after the marriage we decided to carry out the tradition every since. i have to admit i started dancing in my seat a little from excitement as well. i could see all the different vendors and all of the cool costumes in the sea of people pouring in. of course i think matthew's is the best. he always looks so adorable as the smile grows on his face as we pull up to the parking lot. i pay for the parking and i find us a front row parking spot. we get out and stretch and i fix my costume which is a peasant's dress and some brown ankle boots. matthew's costume is a captain hook inspired outfit with shiny black shoes to accompany it. we walk up to the welcome tent and get our wristbands and head into the crowd. the first thing that we always do is scope out the food options so we can think about it while we do the different activities. the food that was available was all seafood so both of us were a little disappointed but we figured we could just find lunch elsewhere. as we passed the food vendors matthew went on this long rant about how pirate festivals are celebrated all over the world and i wasn't paying attention to what he was saying because his face lit up every time he talked about things he liked. i was more focused on the fact that his little smile was a little crooked but it was still the most adorable thing in the world. when he stopped talking and caught me just staring at him as we walked he asked "is there something on my face?" i laughed and replied with "just your beautiful features love." he blushed at my comment. after a few minutes of walking around he wanted to try one of the activities. we both decided on trying the apple bobbing station. we both leaned over the giant buckets of water reading to start racing for who can grab the most apples the fastest. after 10 minutes Matthew had gotten 7 apples and i had gotten 4, bobbing for apples was much harder than i thought it was. doing the apple bobbing station probably wasn't the best idea to start with because now our hair was soaked. once we got off the stand to bob for apples, i looked over and saw a soaking wet husband and i burst out laughing because it was one of the funniest sights i have ever seen. he laughed with me about our state of dryness and we continued to giggle about it all the way to the next activity. it was pin the gold necklace on the pirate which was when you and a partner had to try and tape a paper necklace onto them in the right place. i went first and put the blindfold on while matthew was standing in front of me. after a couple of tried i ended up taping it to his chin, chest, and forehead. he made fun of me everytime i missed and so i challenged him to do better. after his 3 tries he made it onto my shoulder, chin and neck. he again made fun of me because he managed to place it correctly. we laughed about that for a while. we spent another 3 hours doing different things at the fair until we decided that it was time for late lunch or early dinner. we chased each other back to the car and drove off about 15 minutes down the road when we came upon a little dinner place. it was called "ms.mac's burger place". once we walked in getting a few stares, we both remembered that we still had our costumes on and both our faces got red. we sat in a little booth next to the big window facing the field that was across the street. the waitress then came ver and gave us menus, and we ordered. after finishing our meal we decided to share a milkshake, specifically chocolate. matthew got up from across the booth and slid in next to me and purposely bumped into my shoulder. the waitress brought our large chocolate shake and two straws to accompany it. i was just about to take a sip of the shake when he stuck his finger into the whipped cream on top and put it on my nose. i pretended to be offended and pout but when he went in for a forgiving hug, i got him back and put whipped cream onto his chin. we laughed at eachother's messes and wiped them off. after that we finished out shake and stared out of the window to the softly lit sunset sky. we sat and talked for what seemed like forever and we eventually made our way back to the car. he decided to drive us home so i sat in the passenger seat and just stared out of the window. i felt like i was being watched so i turned my head and i briefly saw him staring at me. i asked "what are you staring at?" and he said " i don't mean to stare madam but i was just thinking about how glad i am that you said ' i do'." i blushed for a while and just had the biggest and goofiest smile on my face. he laughed at me as we drove down the road back to the house. today was a wonderfully beautiful day and i can't wait for the many more to come.


	3. The Halloween Christmas

it was christmas time again, and me and my boyfriend matthew started to prepare and decorate. we had woken up early because we were both very excited, being as that halloween was his favorite holiday and christmas was mine. due to them being our favorite holidays we decided that we can both decorate because who says halloween and christmas can't go together? in fact there are so many movies about it such as " The Nightmare Before Christmas" which was my personal favorite. matthew went up into the attic of our little house and brought the halloween decorations down and started to unpack the boxes in the living room, while i went behind him and got the christmas decorations from the attic. with both types of decor in the living room we started to divide everything up. matthew and i have this ongoing coin flip where heads is when we take the christmas tree but put halloween ornaments on, and tails is when we take a skeleton and put christmas decorations on it. we got our lucky token which was from our first meeting when we accidentally bumped into each other in an arcade. he flipped it off of his hands and i caught it and the side that was facing up was... tails. he jumped in the air and i laughed at his little kid like excitement. we put the skeleton together and he helped me put the tree back up into the attic. both of us had come to the conclusion that the skeleton should sit right in the corner of our living room. i grabbed the christmas lights and garland and handed it to him so he could decorate his little skeleton tree. while he was doing that i decided to set up some other decorations around the rest of the house. i grabbed a couple christmas stuffed animals and set them up around the house. there was a snowman, a reindeer, and a little polar bear. when i walked back into the living room i stood in the archway and just admired matthew as a whole person, not just as a personality or looks, in a totally whole view. his personality and looks go hand in hand and i am lucky enough to call him mine. while i was staring at him i didn't realize that he was staring back. i blinked out of my trance, blushing heavily i might add, and went back to the table to grab more decorations. he met me at the table giggling to himself and i said " what are you giggling about?" and he replied " your pants are on backwards babe." i looked down to see if he was messing with me, and he wasn't. i laughed as i walked back into our room to change my pants. i figured since i have to take them off i might as well change into some comfy pajamas. i put on my fluffy jack skellington pants and headed back out. even though i was in my room for a max of 5 minutes matthew had already decked out most of the living room with both christmas and halloween decor. there were little snowflakes hanging from the ceiling along with little pumpkin heads, green and orange garland going over the tv stand and mantel, and pictures of us in our previous halloween costumes sat on any shelf that they could fit on. i just stood there in awe of all the work he had put in. he ran up to me and picked me up into a hug and spun me around. i kissed him on the lips and i could feel his smile growing beneath it. he put me down and we both went to the kitchen table to see what we still had to decorate with. there was still some garland left, a few stuffed pumpkins, and orange and white fairy lights. we decided to put the rest of the decor in our bedroom so it isn't the only room left out. he put the lights above our bed and i put the pumpkins on our nightstands. both of us came together to put the garland on our dresser around all of the things that were sitting on top. i stood back and headed to the doorway to look at what our room would look like if you had just walked into it, and it looked fantastic. i sighed in happiness and walked down the hallway and sat down on the couch. he followed me out and we both leaned into each other and stared at our amazing decorating skills. " you know matthew, we are awesome interior decorators." he laughed and said " yeah i guess we are a pretty good team." i sat up and smiled and headed to the kitchen to have our snowman and pumpkin cutout cookies that we had made a few days before and grabbed one. it was really fun to frost the cookies and it did result in a mess, but it was all in good fun. on my way back to the couch matthew jumped out from the side of the door and scared me so bad that i somehow got frosting all over my nose and mouth when i jumped. we both started to laugh so hard that we had to grab our stomachs. as soon as we calmed down i made my way to the bathroom to wash my face off. standing over the sink i felt him standing behind me and i looked up, having washed my makeup in the process of getting the frosting on, and he grinned and said " you are the most gorgeous girl i have ever met" i giggled and said " i could say the same for you. wait no! well the same thing but handsome not beautiful." he laughed at me and just smiled. we both walked back into our bedroom and crawled into bed. i cuddled up into his arms to feel his warmth and he laid his head on mine while my head was on his chest. his arm was around my shoulder and he moved his thumb in circles on my arm, just as i had dozed off i said " i love you so much" my eyes flew open in realization that that was the first time i had ever said that to him. he must've felt my body tense because he let a little chuckle slip and said " i love you too." i then fell into a deep sleep knowing that i was in the arms of the man that i hoped to spend the rest of my life with.


	4. The Adoption

today was the day that my boyfriend, matthew, and i would get our first pet together. it was an difficult decision to decide to adopt a dog over a puppy. although puppies are very cute and adorable, we noticed that the older dogs in the shelter needed a forever home as well. i woke up very excited to start the day because i was so happy that i was finally going to have a furry friend in the house. i got out of bed and went to my closet and threw on some clothes and pushed on matthew for him to wake up. he woke up and i gave him a good morning kiss and ran into the kitchen. i made us a few eggs and scrambled them off and started the coffee maker. just as i was about to put the eggs on the plates matthew came up from behind and hugged me. i pushed my head into his arm and smiled, then i put the eggs down on the table and poured us coffee while he sat down at the table. i sat down next to him and took a couple of deep breaths because i was going to drive myself crazy if i kept going at this pace. i turned my head to him and said " good morning love how did you sleep " he replied with " i slept well. i can tell that you are excited for the day." " YES" i said a little to loudly. he laughed. i finished shoving my eggs into my mouth and started to wash the dishes. he went back to the bedroom to get dressed and i got my things ready to leave. when he came back out i jumped up off of the couch and ran to the door. i hopped into the drivers seat with matthew in the passenger. we drove for about 20 minutes blasting our favorite happy songs. as i pulled into the SPCA parking lot i couldn't control by happiness any longer, and i squealed for joy. it startled matthew a little bit but he just laughed it off. we had to wait fro about 10 minutes because the shelter wasn't open yet. i tried to calm down from all the excitement but i couldn't. he saw this and just put his hand on my shoulder because he knows that that helps me calm down. once i finally calmed myself down i realized that the shelter opened 5 minutes ago! i got out of the car, trying not to work myself up again and i walked to the door. as soon as i stepped foot into the shelter i could tell that this was the one that had our future dog in it. we walked to where the adoption kennels are, which passes one of the shelter's birds that is a parrot. we have a fun 3 minute conversation with him and continue of our way to the dogs. matthew opens the door for me and i can feel the energy from the dogs. we walk past each kennel and carefully think about our decision. the first kennel had a little boxer/pug mix which was very cute, but she had already been preadopted. for a couple of kennels there were just puppies of different breeds. the next adult dog kennel that we saw was a german shepherd husky mix, which was one of the most gorgeous dogs i have ever seen. she had an amber like chest with shiny black fur on her back. her eyes were the most piercing of blue colors. i knew i wanted her. i looked at her kennel card and it said that her name was prentiss, and that she was 4 years old and house trained. i walked over to the dog that matthew was looking at and it was a great dane mastiff mix. his name was max and he was the biggest dog i have ever seen. on all fours he reached my hip, and on his hind legs he was taller than me and could put his paws on my shoulder. he was only 1 year old and needed to be potty trained. i showed matthew his kennel card and we both agreed that having a dog that big in our small house that hasn't been potty trained yet was going to be an issue. i brought him over to prentiss, the dog i was looking at, and i think he fell in love with her too. one of the kennel workers brought her back to the play area and gave us each a toy. she was very happy to be out of her kennel and with new people. she sniffed us for about 2 minutes and then went into play mode. matthew and i both played fetch with her and tug-a-war. i gave matthew ONE look and he already knew what was about to happen. i asked him if she could be ours and he sighed and looked between me and her. he smiled big and said " of course love " and i squealed for joy and prentiss must've picked up on the happiness because she began to dance around us. the kennel worker took her to the front area to get ready fro adoption and we walked up to the adoption table. after paying the clerk and her giving us a fancy folder on how to take care of her we were allowed to take her. i kneeled on the ground and prentiss ran up to me and licked me all over. i admit i don't like dog slobber, but in this moment i didn't care at all. i grabbed her leash and we headed out to the car. matthew helped me get her into the back seat because we had to fold the seats down to she could be as comfortable as possible. the first thing we did was head to the closest pet store and matthew dropped me off at the entrance so he could continue to drive around with prentiss so she didn't get to over heated in the car. i walked into the store and grabbed the food that looked like what she was already eating at the shelter. by the time i tried to pick it up i realized just how heavy these giant dog food bags are. after struggling and embarrassing myself for 10 minutes i finally got it into the shopping cart and drove it to the toy isle. i picked up a few squeaky toys and 2 tugging ropes. the next isle over was beds so i figured i'd get prentiss one, although she will most likely sleep in our bed with us. i rolled the cart down until i saw the bed that i thought would suit her. it was a fluffy brown bed that was as big as the shelf it was sitting on. i soon found myself in the bowl isle and got her a water and food dish. the food bowl had pink paw prints along the rim and the water bowl had little waterfalls on the side. i walked tp the cash register and the clerk rang up everything and put it in the cart for me. as i walked out of the store i could see matthew and prentiss in the parking lot waiting for me to come out. he pulled the car up and i put everything in the trunk and hopped into the passenger seat. i was so happy that we had gotten a dog together, that i just leaned over and gave matthew a peck on the cheek. as he drove us back home i continuously turned back and pet prentiss on her head. we soon pulled into the driveway and i hopped out of the car and opened the backdoors for prentiss to get out. matthew saw how even more excited i was compared to this morning and chuckled at me. i took prentiss out of the car and led her into the house. i got her little bowls out and filled then with food and water. after she had a little bit fo each i showed her the backyard. she looked just as excited as i did when she saw her new roaming space. she bolted out of the house and into the yard sniffing everything possible. me and matthew stood at the sliding glass door and watched as our little fur baby got aquatinted with her new surroundings. i spoke up and said " matthew i do believe that this is one of the best choices we have made together" he smiled and replied with " yes baby i do believe so too." he gently kissed me on the head and rubbed my back as i leaned my head on his shoulder. little did i know that this was only going to be one of the best memories i had with prentiss and matthew, as there were many more to come.


	5. The surprise adventure

I looked down at my phone as I felt it vibrate in my pocket. When I saw who it was I answered immediately. "Hi dorkus!" I said excitedly using the nickname I had for him. " Hey buttercup, um are you busy right now? I know that you're at work an all but.. yeah. " He chuckled nervously and I had no idea what he was planning. I replied, "No I'm not busy right now what's up?" He had never asked me if I was busy at work before so I was a little worried that something happened. " You there?" he asked, I giggled, I forgot that I was on the phone. " Sorry, I was daydreaming again, what did you say?" 

" Yeah I was wondering if you were able to take the rest of the day off? I'm feeling a little lonely and in need of your hugs."

"Of course Matthew, I'll be at your place in 20!"

I told my assistant manager that I had to take an early day out because I had some personal business to take care of. She was always pretty cool with me taking a half day here and there. I hopped in my car and hooked up my phone to the aux, it started playing one of our favorite songs- "You Send Me" by Same Cooke. I always imagined us as the young teens we were when we met laughing up a storm in the back of his mom's station wagon when I listened to that song. That was actually the day that he had first told me he liked me, wasn't exactly a magical moment because his mom interrupted his speech to me at least twice. Sooner than I realize, I find myself turning onto his driveway on Malting Street. As I walked up to the door it automatically opens to a giddy Matthew running at me for a hug. God I just love his big hugs because he just creates this feeling that everything is going to be perfectly okay. We let go of each other and he took my hand and led me into his living room, closing the front door with his foot, and made me sit on the couch and said, "Stay right here, I have a surprise." He went upstairs to what I assume was his room, while I sat on the couch and went onto TikTok. My most recent video had hit 10K likes and it was an aesthetically pleasing view from a mountain overlooking a valley at sunset. The stairs started to creak as Matthew came back down and as I turned around all I saw in his hands were the keys to his car and two suitcases. I was very confused because I thought we were just hanging out at his house. " Um... what are those for?" I asked.

He responded " These are for us because..... there was a really long pause as if he was waiting for me to guess... WE ARE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE" He was doing his little jumping up and down thing he does when he was excited, which caused me to let out a little giggle. Due to this being a surprise I obviously asked where we were going, and his response was totally unexpected. "Your dream vacation" he replied, I must've had a very confused look on my face because he started to laugh. After about 10 minutes of trying to explain what was happening, I finally got a grasp of it. "Okay so we are going on a long road trip, together, in a van, and we are just winging it.... oh yeah I'm excited!" I said to him. "Great now let us go get changed into our comfy clothes!" He went upstairs to change and I hung back a little and called my manager and came up with the excuse of "I'm sick" and had to take a week off. She said that it was fine so I ran upstairs to change into some sweatpants and one of my large Bob Ross t-shirt. We met each other downstairs, made some coffee and packed a few snacks, and hopped into the car. I dozed off about 20 minutes into the drive because it had been a long day at work and I didn't get a lot of sleep the previous night. When i woke up it was dark outside and I really couldn't tell where we were. I noticed the car was stopped so I looked over to my side and saw that Matthew wasn't there so I started to worry, by the time I actually sat up and rubbed my eyes a little, he had walked up to the passenger side window and made a funny face at it. I had to laugh a little because it caused me to jump. I had finally realized that we were at a gas station just getting more gas, so I closed my eyes for a little longer with my headphones in. I must've fallen asleep as some point a little into the drive from the gas station because all I woke up to was Matthew humming to a quiet song on the radio with the street lights that lit up the interstate, creating a golden glow across the face of my love. I smiled at Matthew as I sat up and drank some of my water. Once I sat up and fixed my seat I asked how long it was going to be until we got there. 

"Um I think it's only going to be a couple of hours left until we reach your surprise" he said giddily. 

"Ooo okay, do you want me to drive? You've been driving for a while."

"No it's okay, I drank a couple of cups of coffee before we left so I am wide awake."

"okay!"

Since I was awake now I decided to turn the radio up and a new song by sam smith started playing and I was dancing in my chair as Matthew giggled because I 100% looked like I was spazzing out but I was having fun. Every once in a while Matthew would dance with me, but only with one had because he was driving. Just as the sky started to turn blue, we had finally gotten off of the highway and drove somewhere in the mountains because my ears had started to pop. Matthew drove us into what looked like a national park and we had driven up one of the steep roads, only to find that we had reached one of the highest cliffs that we could drive to. I stepped out of the car to stretch and I was nearly breathless at the view. It was something out of a painting. I go around the back of the car because we had backed into a parking space that was secluded, so it was just us and the view. As I turned around the back of the car, I saw Matthew pulling out a checkered blanket and a wicker picnic basket. I just stood there in awe as the man that I loved placed a picnic on the ground overlooking the beautiful view. He picked my up bridal style and sat me on the ground right next to him and we started to unpack the picnic basket which had my favorite sandwich, pickles, chips and some water. As I finished my sandwich and flushed it down with some water, I just looked out from the mountain and looked back at Matthew. The sun was about halfway through rising and I gazed into Matthew's light brown eyes because with the sunrise's golden hour setting in they were one of the most beautiful eyes I did see. He must've noticed that I was staring because he leaned in a kissed me passionately and then i rested my head on his shoulders and stared into the sun... I truly couldn't have thought about spending my surprise adventure any other way.


End file.
